Punished For Someone Else's Crime
by knight-of-apocalypse
Summary: Her past is empty, present is normal, future is blurry. What will she find out about herself when she befriends the good side and bad side of Hogwarts? Nothing nasty, just cussing. R&R! Chapter 12 is up!
1. Chapter 1: The Envelope

You know the drill... I don't own Harry Potter, i don't know J.K. Rowling (i wish i did). this is merely a fun summer project, etc.

Chapter 1: The Envelope

She propped her feet up on the hardwood desk, tilted her chair back, and yawned lazily. The gentle humming of the computer in combination with the ocean waves was making her sleepy. The open window let in cool winds and her hair blew gently in the breeze. The beach outside was quiet…

_Ahhhh, now this is the life…_the girl thought.

"**HEY, AIDEN!!!!!!!**"

"AHHHH!!!!"

A loud thud interrupted the peaceful silence as Aiden fell to the ground. She stood up in a fury and screamed back:

"**_WHAT?????"_**

"MAIL!!!!"

Aiden scowled then looked at the beady-eyed cat lying on her bed.

"Go on, Hermes. Go get my mail."

The cat made a shockingly similar face to the one Aiden had on, then reluctantly got off its resting place and went downstairs. While, she was waiting, Aiden looked at herself in the body-length mirror on her closet door. She often liked to do this, for she had no parents, no siblings, and no relatives that really gave a shit about her. The mirror was just a thing she did as a reflection of how alone in the world she really was.

Now she stared at herself. With black hair, black eyes, and extremely tan skin, no one would guess that this sixteen year old, 5'6" Asian was anything other than Californian. But when she opened her mouth, the thick British accent immediately flowed out. It was the strangest thing too, considering she had never been to the United Kingdom or Europe for that matter. She had always lived in good ol' United States in her good ol', run-down apartment.

But Aiden also knew something, no one else in the world knew. Aiden had powers… Not bench-pressing, bodybuilder powers. Real, _magical _powers. She could make things disappear. She could teleport and all sorts of good stuff. It never bothered her where she might have gotten these powers from because she was too happy thinking that it was God's blessing to her.

Hermes was back and there was something in his mouth. Aiden took the letter and rubbed Hermes' belly. She flipped it over to read the cover and her jaw dropped. In magnificent cursive was written not only her address, but the exact place she was standing.

_To Miss Aiden Wang_

_In Her Bedroom, In Front of the Mirror, With Her Cat_

_United States of America___

_Apt.__ G15__, 4536 __Sunrise__ Way_

_Laguna Beach__, __CA__93247___

Aiden looked suspiciously for a return address. Nothing. Simply a wax stamp (which poor, sheltered Aiden had only ever seen in her history books at high school) that had a strange symbol and said "Hogwarts."

The look on her face lightened and she laughed. Just a dumb joke. Her best friend, Jared must have sent it. Tossing it in the trash, Aiden went back to chillin' on her desk chair. But of course, the relaxation didn't last long. There was a throbbing pain in the side of her head as she fell to the ground a second time. Still feeling slightly light-headed, Aiden turned around and found the reason for her suffering. The envelope she tossed was floating in mid-air and now, was glowing a dangerous red like it was going to explode.

"OW!!!" Aiden yelled as the envelope whacked her upside the head again. Aiden gritted her teeth.

_What the hell is this???_

__

_sorry guys, short i know, but it'll probably get longer later on! leave a praise or a criticism if you please!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise Visit

I don't own Harry Potter... what else is there to say?

Chapter 2: The Surprise Visit

The way Aiden saw it, the entire thing seemed like one of those old western showdowns at high noon. Granted, the sun was setting and she was having a duel against a demonic envelope.

Aiden blindly lunged for the hell-bent object; blindly being the key word because she missed by several feet. The yellow envelope merely moved around, as if it were taunting her. Then, it stopped and no sooner had Aiden recovered, it exploded.

"AIDEN!!!! WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE???"

"UHH… NOTHING!!! JUST PLAYING AROUND WITH SOME BALLOONS!!!!"

"WELL STOP IT!"

"SORRY!"

Covered in soot and what was left of the once, violent envelope, Aiden went to take a shower. The ashes came right off and went down the drain. Along with them, so did Aiden's worries about the ridiculous prank though the thought of the stamp kept tweaking at her brain.

That night, Aiden awoke to the sound of pounding at her door. Thinking it was her landlord; she rolled out of bed (literally, she banged her head against her bed stand) and stumbled to the door, scratching her head stupidly. Aiden flung the door open.

"Patty, I'm sorry about the balloons this afternoon, but can't this wait till morning?"

"Patty? Hmm… I haven't been called that since my brother, Aberforth's release from prison."

Aiden's blurry vision finally cleared and she gasped at the man standing in front of her. His hair was long and white and was only matched by his equally long and white beard. The half-moon glasses could not hide the blue eyes that only came with years and years of wisdom and experience. His clothes were more than just strange; they were down right eccentric. Purple robes with silver stars covered him from head to toe. The woman next to him was younger, but seemingly very old as well. Her hair was in a tight bun; just as tight as her lips were. Aiden's eyes widened as she whispered: "It's just a dream!" and then slammed the door in the old man's face.

"It's just a dream… It's just a dream… It's just a dream… It's just a dream…"

"I'm afraid not Miss Wang."

A scream escaped Aiden's mouth as she fell back onto the wall behind her for support. The strange man took a cautious step forward with a concerned look on his face.

"Please, Miss Wang. Do not be frightened. We won't harm you."

"I don't know who the hell you people are, but you guys better get out before I use force!"

The old man seemed to think it was best that he jumped straight into the situation. Keeping a safe distance, the man spoke in a mischievous, almost amused tone.

"That letter that I sent to this afternoon… Forgive me. I usually do not put charms on my letters extending invites to potential students. But we felt you were a special case. I suspected you would not open the letter on its first try, but I certainly had not expected that you would be so suspicious as to blow it up!"

The woman stepped forward as well.

"Please sit down. It maybe easier to handle that way."

She briskly walked towards Aiden. Aiden just gave her a defiant look and backed away. The man spoke again.

"My dear, we would never harm you. We would have no reason to. But as assurance…"

He pulled out a strange stick and dropped it on the ground.

"Minerva, please do the same. Perhaps Miss Wang will find us less intimidating then."

The woman nodded and pulled out a shorter, darker colored stick and dropped it as well.

"Well now! You see we are unarmed, no wands. And if I am clear, you are fully armed. Is this better?"

Losing patience, the woman spoke vigorously: "Come now child. If we were going to harm you we would have already done so! So come on! Sit and we shall talk."

"You guys can sit. I'll stand, thanks."

"Very well."

The two sat in the couch across the room and Aiden remained next to the door. She would need a speedy escape. The man spoke again.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Minerva McGonagall. She is the headmistress and if you agree to what we have come to discuss with you, she may just as well be your transfiguration professor and head of house."

Aiden twisted her face into a perplexed look.

"What have you come to discuss with me…?"

Dumbledore stopped and was silent, as if in deep thought. McGonagall assisted.

"Miss Wang, it's awfully dark in here. Would you mind lighting the fireplace?"

"It's mid-August. It's burning. I'll get the lights."

"No, I'd really prefer if you lighted a fire."

"Okay… I'll go get my lighter…"

"No, Miss Wang."

"What now??"

"Forgive me, but I want you to light the fire from where you are standing. I'm sure you are more than capable of doing that."

An even more suspicious look crossed Aiden's face as she snapped her fingers and the wood inside the fireplace went ablaze. McGonagall's lips became even thinner and Dumbledore smiled.

"Miss Aiden Wang. Have you never wondered why you were able to do that?"

End.


	3. Chapter 3: The Epiphany

Chapter 3 is up as you can see. Read and Review!!!!

Chapter 3: The Epiphany

"Have I ever wondered why I could set things on fire by snapping my fingers? Yeah! I have! What's your point??"

Aiden was beginning to get cranky. It was now three in the morning and she had a job to get to later that day. Of course, Dumbledore and McGonagall were completely oblivious to that and continued to talk in circles.

"Miss Wang… There is no easy way to say this…"

"Then just say it."

McGonagall gave Dumbledore a "just-tell-her-and-get-it-over-with" look. Dumbledore sighed a resigned sigh.

"Miss Wang, we must request that you enroll in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year and next year at the very least."

"I don't _need _to learn magic. I already know how to utilize it effectively."

"We understand that, but Professor McGonagall and I, along with the rest of the Ministry are clear that your life is at stake."

"Oh _really_," Aiden snarled, "And why is that?"

"There is certain knowledge that I cannot divulge to you. Yet. In time, you will find out. If I told you now, there will be wizards and witches out there who will immediately be sent to kill you. For now, we feel that your safety is with us at the school."

"That's very kind of you to care so much for my welfare, but I've taken care of myself for the past sixteen years. I have powers to protect myself with. I've got magic that'll probably blow you two outta the water."

"And that is what I fear the most. That they will get a hold of your powers!"

"WHO IS THIS 'THEY' YOU KEEP YAMMERING ABOUT????"

McGonagall, who had been silent, suddenly whispered as if afraid someone would hear her.

"People who knew your grandfather…"

Aiden's expression changed instantly. The suspicious and partly angry look was replaced with a face of curiosity and trepidation.

"My grandfather…? You know who my grandfather is?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, I do. And as much as I hate to bribe you into this, I will tell you all about your family if you come to Hogwarts."

A moment of eternal silence ensued. Aiden stood silently, in a train of deep thought: _If I go, I may finally get to learn more about myself…but I like my life here as a normal person…do I really want to do this? How much is my history worth to me?_

She stood, motionless for five minutes, just pondering all these new revelations. And then, Aiden finally spoke:

"Fine. Enroll me in this, Hagworts school."

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces brightened.

"Excellent! Get a good night's sleep and be sure to leave your fireplace _open_. I will have two students come to you and help prepare you for school. Here is your ticket. The school train leaves from Kings Cross Station on September first."

McGonagall handed her a piece of parchment and stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "That is a list of all the school supplies you will need. The students will help you get them."

The ticket in Aiden's hand looked strange and she examined it carefully.

"Hogwarts' Express… Platform 9 ¾ ? What kinda bullshit is this??? Oh wait. Lemme guess, the students will explain."

"Very good! You are catching on! Well, go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you!"

And with a pop! Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were gone. The heartbeat pounding in Aiden's chest calmed a bit. Along with, came a looming sense of insanity. She looked around the dark room. The shadows of the flames from the fireplace danced on the walls. It was like no one was in here but her. Aiden shook her head in disbelief.

_I really need to go to bed…all those extra hours I've been putting in at work have been messing with my brain…_

She cautiously walked into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

It was the second time today that Aiden had been awoken abruptly by loud noises. This time it was around ten in the morning and it was a loud crash from the living room. In a stupor, she rolled her eyes and thought bitterly: _Not again…_She could hear loud voices talking.

"Ron! That's my foot you keep pounding on!"

"Sorry, Hermione! International Floo Powder isn't exactly your regular Burrow to Diagon Alley trip!"

"I do hope we have the right fireplace. Hell, I hope we're at the very least, in the United States."

Aiden walked in just in time to see a flaming-red haired boy run up to her large CD collection, his eyes wide with fascination.

"Hermione!" the boy yelled, clearly addressing the girl, "What are these?? Weapons of some sort? This girl sure has a lotta them. Bit paranoid, don't you think?"

"Ron. Those are CD's. You listen to music through them."

"Dad never told me about DC's before…"

"CD's Ron. CD's."

Ron reached out to touch one of Aiden's special edition, mint condition Beatles CD's. She hissed in a loud voice.

"Boy, if you touch that, I will blow your hand off."

Both the girl and the boy whirled around. The girl with the bushy-brown hair's face lighted up even at Aiden's scowling.

"Oh! You must be Aiden Wang! Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm Head Girl at Hogwarts and here to help you get ready."

Hermione nudged the boy in the ribs, coaxing him to speak.

"I-I'm Ron Weasley. I'm a prefect. Ditto what Hermione said."

Aiden was for the most part, a nice girl and she hated being a bitch. So, she smiled good naturedly and greeted them. The first thing she noticed though was that Hermione was extremely bossy.

"Well, come on Ron! Help her get her stuff! She won't be coming back here anytime soon!"

"Uh, right. Umm where's your room, mate?"

"Oh it's alright. I got it covered."

She ran into her room and closed the door behind her. Making sure that the two weren't peeking, she raised her hands above her head and a mystical air surrounded her. As if coaxing them out of their hiding place, drawers began to open and clothes and inanimate objects of strange sentimentalities began flying into her suitcases. Within five minutes, Aiden's room was empty. The pictures that cascaded down her walls were gone, her laptop was secure in her bag. Hermes lay on her lonely bed. She sighed and walked across the room that had been her room for sixteen, hell almost seventeen years. With a sort of finality, Aiden closed her ocean view window. Her eyes misted over as she cajoled Hermes into her arms.

"Come on Hermes. Soon, you'll have a new bed to lie on…"

Hermione saw Aiden wipe her eyes as she stepped out of her room and gave her a hug.

"Trust me, you'll love it at Hogwarts. Oh yeah, and I figure you'll need to turn in your keys, so I wrote a carefully worded letter to your landlord. Just give it to her. Oh and I asked her to sell your furniture and mail you the money. Is that alright?"

Aiden smiled.

"Yeah that's fine."

Hermione frowned at Ron.

"Well?? Aren't you going to help her with her bags!?"

"Oh right."

Ron busied himself with the bags. Hermione pulled out a tiny leather sack and looked inside.

"Oh, good we still have enough Floo Powder to get home. We don't have to call Professor Dumbledore."

"Err… Floo Powder?"

"It's a way of transport through fireplaces."

"Ah… well this day is just full of epiphanies isn't it?"

Hermione laughed.

"You'll get the hang of it."

"Umm, look before we leave… Could I pay a visit to someone?"

"Okay… but we don't have a lot of time… I'll give you an hour. Then we really have to leave."

Aiden was already out the door. She yelled over her shoulder.

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge!!! Tell Ron to stay away from my CD collection in my suitcase!!!

She put her fist to the door and was about to knock, but she hesitated. Aiden bit her lower lip, closed her eyes and jumped in. Jared answered the door immediately.

"Aiden! Wassup?"

"Jared…"

Her eyes filled with tears again. Jared's eager face fell and he put his arms around her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Aiden hesitated again and didn't want to say anything, but Jared knew her too well.

"Aiden, you know we can tell each other anything."

"Jared… we're best friends. This makes it ten times harder to tell you… I'm moving. And I don't think I'll be back for a long time…"

Jared said nothing so Aiden took the opportunity to hug him, but he didn't return it.

"When are you leaving…?"

"Less than an hour…"

The look on Jared's face made Aiden flinch and want to cry even more. Jared had never been so angry in his entire life and she knew it.

"And you're just telling me about this now??"

"Jared…I have to go…let go of me…"

"No! where the hell is my explanation???"

"Your explanation… you're safer if you stay away from me… your wellbeing is more important to me than our friendship… see you around, Jared…"

Aiden wiped her eyes and saw Hermione and Ron standing in the hallway. Ron looked like he was ready to die (no kidding, he had five extremely heavy suitcases in his hands). Hermione was tapping her watch, indicating that it was time to leave. Aiden motioned Hermione to come over to where Jared was.

"Hermione… do you have some sort of magic thing you can do to erase people's memory?"

"Umm yes. Why?"

A thickness started to form in Aiden's throat.

"I want you to erase every memory Jared has ever had of me. I've known him since we were in diapers, so that is a lot of memory to erase. Can you do it?"

"I can… but do you really want me to?"

"Yes."

"Well, alright then…It's done."

Jared had a blank look on his face. He looked at Aiden and smiled.

"Hi I haven't seen you before! Are you new here?"

"Yeah… new… Come on, Hermione… Ron… let's go…"

Back at her place, the three stood around Aiden's fireplace.

"Returned your keys?"

"Yes."

"Left the letter?"

"Yes."

"then light the fire."

A flame formed as Aiden threw a match into the wood. The Floo Powder turned the fire green. Fear crossed her face and she looked from Ron to Hermione.

"You sure this is safe..?"

"Yes, Aiden… just step in and yell 'Diagon Alley, London, England'."

Ron spoke up for the first time.

"Yeah, but make sure you yell it out clearly or you may end up in Zimbabwe or something."

"Okay…"

Squinting her eyes shut, Aiden stepped into the fire. Surprisingly, she wasn't burnt to a crisp. In fact, it was cool and tingly.

"DIAGON ALLEY, LONDON… ENGLAND!!!"

The last thing Aiden felt was losing her balance and falling into a dark chasm…

End.


	4. Chapter 4: The Alliances

Note: Sorry if any part of this chapter or the rest of the fanfiction seems like it's going by really fast. I'm sort of on a time restraint.

Chapter 4: The Alliances

Aiden exploded through a fireplace, covered in soot, just as Hermione and Ron fell on top of her. Coughing up dust, she pushed the two off of her and got up, dusting herself off. It was then that she finally realized that she was in the middle of busy street.

"Ron, stay with Aiden. I'm going to drop off our bags at the Leaky Cauldron and go find Harry. I'll meet you two at Flourish and Blotts so we can help her get her books."

Ron nodded obediently and Hermione strutted off haughtily. A smile crossed Aiden's face.

"She's kinda bossy isn't she?"

Ron seemed to finally have something he could talk about with her.

"Kinda? She _is _a bossy know-it-all who apparently wants to rule the world and thinks everything can be found in books. But…(his facial expression softened a bit) She has heart in the right place."

Aiden laughed.

"Well, Ron. Why don't you gimme a tour of this uhh… Diagon Alley?"

"Trust me. Let's just go to Flourish and Blotts. You'll have a tour later because we'll be going to just about every store in this alley to buy school stuff."

Suddenly, a thought dropped into Aiden's mind like a lead weight.

"Ron… I don't have any money!!!"

"What????? You're broke????"

"I'm not broke! I just don't have money with me…It's all in the bank!"

"Oh! Phew! I was worried for a moment! Don't worry! Then we'll just go to Gringotts right now. Wizard Bank."

"Wizard… Bank?"

"Don't worry, they'll handle it."

About thirty minutes later, Aiden and Ron stepped out of an immaculately white, Greek structured building. There was a surprised look on Aiden's face.

"Who knew I could have my entire 'Muggle' bank account transferred into Gringotts?"

Ron smiled and put an arm around Aiden. With the other arm, he swung it out grandly.

"My friend… Welcome to the world of magic! Now let's get to Flourish and Blotts! I think we're late already…"

The two ran into a quaint little bookstore where Hermione was talking to a messy, black haired, green-eyed boy. The boy turned around and waved at Ron. In turn, Ron grabbed Aiden's arm and dragged her towards the two.

"Ron!! It's great to see you!!"

"Good to see you too, mate!"

Aiden smiled, pretending to fit in, but Hermione knew she felt left out, so she introduced her.

"Uh, Harry! You remember when I told you about that student that was transferring into Hogwarts and Dumbledore had asked Ron and I to help her out? Well this is Aiden Wang! She's transferring in this year!"

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"Hi!"

Harry seemed taken aback that Aiden had absolutely no reaction to his name and no questions about his scar or whatnot. But nevertheless, he was extremely happy about this lack of attention.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Aiden thought that when she left home, she had brought a lot of items with her, but after the day was done she decided she would have to buy a new trunk just to fit it all. She had nine new textbooks, which scared the crap out of her because she had never had more than seven classes before. There were new robes and uniforms in her bag. A model of the universe was weighing her back down and unfortunately; Hermione said that they still had more things to get. The four stopped in front of an old and shabby corner store.

"Welcome to Olivander's. You get your wand here," Harry said. The golden trio was taking turns introducing the wizarding world to Aiden.

"What exactly is a wand for…?"

"So you can use magic…duh."

"I can already use magic."

"So can all of us, but a wand is a way to control your magic and focus it."

"Is that all? Oh good! Then I'll be saving some money! I don't need a wand."

The trio's eyes bulged out.

"WHAT???? You don't need a wand?????"

"Why… is that weird?"

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, the most experienced of the three.

"Uh, well Dad's never said that a witch or wizard really needed a wand. I suppose it's just become a formality over the years…"

"Aiden, you are sure you don't need a wand? Because you can't come back here for a while. Not until Christmas."

"I'm sure, Hermione."

"Well then I suppose the only thing left is do you want an animal?"

"Nah, one's enough. Fat, lazy Hermes."

The four laughed and joked around all the way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The two weeks before the start of school were quiet, but certainly not uneventful. Everyday, Aiden learned a little more about this world she had never known about. Her eyes glazed over in happiness every time she thought about it. But there was a dark side too. There were questions that Aiden had…_Why had she missed out on this her entire life? Why was she forced to believe that was some sort of freak when there was an entire world of people just like her?_

She retained a lot of magical information in two weeks. Her head was swimming, but she enjoyed every minute of it. Aiden learned a something a little different from each person:

From Hermione, Aiden had learned just about everything about Hogwarts (the houses, the classes, etc.) and what books would be especially helpful to read for school, which she was extremely grateful for.

From Harry, she had learned the basic rules of the wizarding sport… Quidditch.

From Ron, she had learned about what Quidditch were good and why (hardly relevant but highly interesting)

She felt quite at home with the entire Weasley family, Mad-eyed Moody, Lupin, and Tonks. Between the nine of them, when September first came, Aiden felt like she had been a witch her entire life. Now, she could actually carry on a conversation with Fred and George about what spells could be helpful in sales, or a conversation with Lupin about how boggarts are extremely complex creatures with no real identity.

However, what fascinated Aiden the most now was Harry. She knew that he hated the attention he had gotten and for good reason. He had lost his parents to some evil jackass and grew up with abusive relatives. Harry made her feel extremely fortunate for the life she had grown up with. And yet, all the same, Aiden felt like she had a secret bond with Harry, like they had something in common, but mentioned none of it. It was took much to think about for her Californian, not-a-care-in-the-world mind.

It was raining the day Aiden, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left on the Hogwarts express and it was pretty much hailing when reached the actual castle. Aiden was awestruck by the magnificence of the castle. She had never seen anything so big in her entire life and she knew, the moment that she stepped into the Great Hall that this would be her favorite room forever. She saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sitting at the front of the room and as everyone began to seat him or herself, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I think we all look forward to an exciting year! For many of you, sadly this will be your last year! So enjoy Hogwarts to the fullest! Now! Let the sorting begin!"

Aiden watched as tiny little kids stumbled up to the three-legged stool and the sorting hat was placed on their tiny heads. After a few moments of silence, the hat would yell out a house name and then move onto the next child. She was dying of curiosity to find out what house she would be in and decided she would have to talk to Dumbledore after the feast, but Dumbledore had not forgotten about Aiden. After the sorting had finished and a quiet chatter had commenced amongst the students, Dumbledore stood up again.

"I'm sorry everyone, but we still have one more student to sort. This girl is a special case. She is from America and is transferring into her seventh year at Hogwarts. Aiden Wang!"

Whispers filled the room, which made Aiden feel extremely nervous. Now she understood why the children were so anxious. The entire school was watching you, including the ghosts, which was slightly unnerving. She fidgeted on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the hat atop her head. The hat spoke to her in a most frustrating tone.

_Aiden Wang… Ah yes, it's all here… I still remember the day I sorted your grandfather. Your mind is a splitting image of his…Intelligent, cunning, hates following rules, and a bit sly. Do you like to lie a lot?_

_Umm, a little, not a lot._

_Mmhmm, well, this is certainly a tough choice…I see courage is in your blood as well. Stubborn, but flexible… My, my you are certainly a complex child aren't you?_

Aiden sat for what seemed like hours until finally the hat yelled out: "SLYTHERIN!!!"

The Slytherin table cheered as Aiden looked over at Hermione, Ron and Harry. The three looked crestfallen, as if Aiden had just died or something. She could understand why. Hermione had told her the Slytherin was not a good house.

_Whatever, it's just a house right?_

End.


	5. Chapter 5: The Divergence and Convergenc...

Note: Sorry about Aiden's class schedule. It was in grid form on Microsoft Word, but it got mixed up here... but thats ok, you guys probably arent interested in her classes anyways. just for personal knowledge, Aiden chose Care for Magical Creatures, Astronomy and Muggle Studies for her electives.

Chapter 5: The Divergence and Convergence

The following morning, Aiden awoke to someone's incessant shoving. She mumbled, "five more minutes…" under her breath, but only heard a bossy, motherly tone answer back.

"Wake up, you're gonna be late."

Rolling over, she forced her eyes open to a frowning, slightly pug-faced girl.

"Who are you?"

"Pansy Parkinson. And if you want your class schedule, you better get into your robes and get down to the Great Hall immediately."

"Fine…"

Aiden grumbled about classes starting so early in the morning as she slipped her gray, sweater vest over her head. She pulled on her matching gray slacks (to the strong disapproval of Professor McGonagall, who insisted that girls wear skirts) and swung her robe over her shoulder, rolled up her sleeves and shoved her hands in her pockets. It was her Californian habit. Casual, tomboyish and lazy.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Aiden felt a heavy stone drop into her stomach. She remembered the look on Ron, Hermione, and Harry's faces last night when the sorting hat assigned her to Slytherin. They looked so disappointed and even horrified… Aiden spotted the three sitting and chattering happily at their table. She put on an equally happy smile and sort of skipped over to the empty seat next to Harry.

"Morning you guys!"

Unfortunately, only Hermione greeted her back properly. Harry forced a smile and went back to his sausage and Ron didn't even acknowledge her existence. Hermione looked appalled.

"Ron! Harry! She SAID 'good morning'! Aren't you going to say something back???"

The two muttered something inaudible and Aiden's face dropped like the stone in her stomach. Hermione turned to Aiden apologetically.

"_Good _morning Aiden. You look tired. Why don't you sit down and I help you look over your new schedule?"

A grateful smile crossed Aiden's face and she sat down, which was a big mistake. The moment she did, the entire Gryffindor table was silent. Everyone was staring at Aiden with contemptuous eyes and she gulped. Hermione told her to ignore them, but Aiden always knew when she was not wanted. Hurt and offended, she got up; but with a fake smile on.

"That's okay, Hermione. I'll just go sit with the other Slytherins..."

Aiden practically ran away from the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Pansy, across from a blonde boy with cold, gray eyes. Hermione watched Aiden sit down and eat silently, staring at her schedule. She turned on Ron and Harry.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione hissed in a dangerous voice.

Ron's ears turned red under the pressure. Harry stared at his plate.

Hermione ground her teeth and shook her head.

"I'm leaving."

Ron looked up.

"Where? Transfiguration doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"What do you care? You obviously don't care about your other friends, why care about me?"

In a huff, Hermione stomped away, leaving Harry and Ron in the dust. Harry finally looked up and Ron pouted a bit.

"You think we're doing something wrong, Harry?"

Over at the Slytherin table, Aiden stared blankly at her schedule. She had never seen anything so complicated in her entire life. The paper was in a chart format, minus the grids. And her schedule looked something like this:

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Transfiguration 9:00 am

Defense Against Dark Arts 9:00 am

Double Transfiguration 9:00 pm

Double Herbology 9:00 pm

Care of Magical Creatures 9:00 am

Potions 10:30 am

Herbology 10:30 am

History of Magic 10:30 am

Lunch 12:00 pm

Lunch 12:00 pm

Lunch 12:00 pm

Lunch 12:00 pm

Lunch 12:00 pm

Care of Magical Creatures 1:00pm

History of Magic 1:00 pm

Double Potions 1:00 pm

Double Charms 1:00 pm

Muggle Studies 1:00 pm

Muggle Studies 2:30 pm

nothing

nothing

nothing

Nothing

Charms 4:00 pm

nothing

nothing

nothing

nothing

Dinner 7:00 pm

Dinner 7:00 pm

Dinner 7:00 pm

Dinner 7:00 pm

Dinner 7:00 pm

Astronomy 12:00 am

Astronomy 12:00 am

In fact, Aiden was so in shock that she had just finished gazing at Care of Magical Creatures after lunch on Monday when the paper was snatched out of her hand.

"Hey, jackass. Give it back!"

"Oh ho," a cold voice drawled, "Quite a schedule you have here. Think you can handle it?"

"Probably better than you can."

"Mudblood Studies?? And _you _were put in Slytherin?? What are you, a mudblood in disguise?"

"I don't know. Maybe I am, if I knew what it was," spat Aiden.

The blonde boy smirked.

"I like your attitude. I saw you hanging around Pothead, Weasel, and Mudblood Granger over there. But that's okay. As fellow Slytherin, I can fix that."

Aiden narrowed her eyes and smiled almost sinisterly.

"I was told that Slytherin was the bad group. I could use a couple of new friends. Why don't you show me around…umm?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Well Draco. If I am clear, we have Transfiguration in about five minutes. Why don't you walk me to class?"

"I would be my pleasure."

In a satirical way, Draco crooked his arm and held it out for Aiden. She had a face of mock pleasure.

"My, my Mr. Malfoy. You're quite the gentleman."

She laid her hand on his arm and they walked toward the Great Hall entrance. As they did, nearly the entire room was silent and watched in fascination (or in Pansy's case, jealousy) as the two strode out. Suddenly, Hermione ran in.

"There you are, Aiden! I was looking over my schedule and I think that aside from a few classes, we mostly have the same schedule! So I can walk you to almost all of your…"

Hermione's face grew astonished when she saw Aiden happily holding her arch-nemesis' arm. Aiden smiled good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione! But umm, Draco is going to help me out from now on, okay?" She hugged a disappointed Hermione. "It's okay, you don't have to worry about me anymore! Just go back to Ron and Harry."

"Yeah Mudblood Granger. She doesn't need you anymore," Draco jumped in.

Aiden slapped Draco lightly, but forcefully on the arm.

"Don't call her that. She's cool." She looked back at Hermione, the friendly smile gone. "You can tell Ron and Harry that they don't have to worry either. I won't bother them ever again. (smile returned) I'll see you in class Hermione."

She patted Hermione on the shoulder with a comforting hand and left.

The rest of the day was kind of a roller coaster ride for Aiden. It had its up's and down's. She knew from the moment that Professor McGonagall laid eyes on her that she disapproved. Draco had told her that McGonagall was like that to all the Slytherins, but Aiden knew it was her rebellious nature that pissed her new teacher off the most. On her first day, she had already lost her house five points for mouthing off about how McGonagall taught. She was teaching the class all wrong. McGonagall was so demanding that we all _pronounced _the words correctly and that we _enunciated _in the right places. Magic, to Aiden was about the belief in magic, not the belief in the things that made magic. This meant, no wands, no spells. Just good old fashioned, point and imagine. McGonagall's face turned white when Aiden proved she didn't need a wand for transfiguration, to the entire class' surprise. And, of course, to add insult to injury, Harry and Ron had avoided eye contact with her at all times.

But Potions was another story. Back in California, chemistry was always her favorite subject. So, Potions was like being home again. Professor Snape was a little stiff, and she noticed that he was a bit biased towards the Slytherins and especially Draco, but it was all good. "Be quick and efficient" was one of Aiden's many mottos so she was finished with her Drought of Courage within the hour. Snape was extremely impressed.

"Now, here I thought the seventh year was hopeless. But I suppose we did turn out a few good students who can _follow directions_. Notice that Miss Wang's drought is flawless. The consistency is fluid but not watery. It is magenta and not _purple _as others' have turned out (nasty look at Neville). And it is boiling, not exploding. Class, take notes."

So this was great and all, but post-dinner was the climax. Promptly at 7:00, Aiden sat down with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy for dinner. Pansy was still acrimonious about her morning display of deriding affection with Draco, so Pansy wouldn't even look at her. On the contrary, Draco stared at her intently right through 'til dessert. Finally, Aiden couldn't take it anymore and put her spoon down.

"Draco…? I don't know if it's a British thing, but in America, it is not a custom for friends to be staring at other friends while they eat."

"Yeah? So what? I was just thinking," Draco said harshly.

"Geez, sooor_ry_. What were you thinking about?"

"Well that idiot, Avery (no relation to the deatheater) **finally** graduated last year. Only took the stupid bloke ten years. But now we're missing a keeper. As the captain, I am much too lazy to be setting up tryouts for a bunch of second year wannabes." A mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Why don't you become the new keeper?"

Aiden's eyes widen at this nasty surprise.

"Oh heeeeell no."

"Why not? Slytherin has not had a female player in centuries. It'll catch all the other houses completely off guard. You are well built. Plus, with magic like yours, our team could do more that just damage this year." Draco smirked that all too evil smirk of his.

"Look, Draco. Nice of you to offer and all, but I don't think so."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because, 1) I don't know how to _play _Quidditch. 2) I don't plan on breaking any bones. 3) I can't even drive a car correctly, much less ride a broom."

"1) I'll teach you. 2) Madam Pomfrey can mend your bones in seconds. 3) Riding is like walking, it comes naturally. We have the rest of the night off, I'll teach you."

Taking Aiden's hand impatiently, Draco dragged her to her feet. Suddenly, Pansy jumped up and shrieked: "AGAIN WITH THE HAND HOLDING!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO???? **_IN LOVE_**?????????"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Before it get too dark."

Reluctantly, Aiden allowed herself to be pulled.

"Fine, but this game had better be worth all the hype it creates."

Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room, reading _Hogwarts: A History _for the millionth time when Harry and Ron came in.

"Can you believe Filch gave us detention again???"

"I know! He must be bitter because he's a squib."

The two stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Hermione sitting in front of the fire. She laid the book down slowly and frowning, spoke in a quiet anger.

"You two sit down. I think we ought to talk…"

End.


	6. Chapter 6: The Harsh Lesson

Chapter 6: The Harsh Lesson

Hermione looked extremely angry, so Ron and Harry stepped cautiously.

"Sit," Hermione hissed.

Both Harry and Ron immediately fell back into the loveseat behind them. They had learned after the first few years of their friendship that it was best to obey an angry Hermione. She sighed deeply and slammed her open book shut, which caused the two boys to flinch.

"What is going on with you two??"

Ron muttered almost indistinctly, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"OH REALLY?! **You mean, you don't know why you completely blew off your new friend. You don't know why you hurt a sweet girl's feeling???** **I'll tell you why!! Because you two are the most selfish, rude, tactless idiots in the _universe_!!!!**"

"You don't understand, Hermione! She's in Slytherin! That means there must be something bad about her!"

Mouth dropping in shock, Hermione stared at Ron.

"SOMETHING BAD ABOUT HER???? TELL ME RON!!!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER???? ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT SHE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT BE NICE TO YOU TWO????"

Ron's ears turned red and suddenly, he became angry as well. Jumping up, he defended himself and his other best friend.

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU MET A GOOD SLYTHERIN???? HALF OF THEM ARE OFFSPRING OF DEATHEATERS AND THE OTHER HALF ARE BIGOTS AGAINST _YOU_."

Harry was silent in between Ron and Hermione's clash. But impulsively, he spoke.

"Voldemort killed my parents. Lestrange killed Sirius. I've never met a deatheater outside of Slytherin. I see nothing different about her…"

Hermione turned on Harry. A calm anger rose in her voice.

"You really don't read enough…"

She threw the large book she was reading in Harry's face, breaking his glasses.

"Take a good look at it."

Hermione stood there for a moment in peace. Then, she stormed up to her dormitory. Ron sat back down and stared at the book in Harry's lap.

"What do you think she wants us to look at, Harry?"

There was a red ribbon sticking out from in between the pages. Putting his fingers in between the pages and pulling out the bookmark, Harry and Ron gazed at the large chapter subtitle: "Currently known deatheaters from magical schools, academies, and institutes around the world" It was followed by a long list of names and the school they graduated from. And, there in fancy cursive was Hogwarts. Under it was a listing of every deatheater that had ever graduated from Hogwarts and the house they were in. Though Slytherin was a recurring name in the list, there were several from the other houses. To Ron and Harry's alarm, there was a fairly large number of Gryffindors as well. The boys looked at each other in shame.

The sun was setting on the Quidditch field and the sky was red. But Aiden did not notice any of this because she was too busy staring at the flying broomstick and violently shaking box. Draco took off his robe and rolled up his sleeves with an impatience that Aiden was slowly becoming used to.

"Alright, Aiden. Quidditch is very simple. Three chasers, two beaters, a seeker, and a keeper. Chasers score points, beaters keep the bludgers away, seeker looks for the snitch, and keeper keeps the other team from scoring. Got it?"

"Uh, right…"

"Good, now let me explain the balls in Quidditch."

He reached down to open the box (which began to shake even more violently) and Aiden took a large step back.

"Come now. Don't be afraid."

"Tell that to the vicious box!"

"Argh, fine. Take this and get on the broom."

"Get on the broom…? I don't know how to ride it!!!!!"

"Ever ridden a horse?"

"Yes."

"A broom is ten times easier. Trust me."

"Trust is such a relative term…"

"Just get on. I won't let my potential keeper get hurt, I promise."

Draco's sarcastic tone worried Aiden, but she got on anyways. A surge of energy went through her body as she was lifted off the ground. The evening air was so freeing. She felt like a spirit had been released within her as the breeze blew through her hair. For a moment, she thought she was back in her beach-side room in California, but a loud shout brought her back to Earth.

"Oy! Aiden, you're going too high! Lean forward so you can come back down!"

Aiden abided and slowly leveled to the ground.

"Alright, now let's try defense. I'll pretend to be a chaser from the other team and you be keeper. I'll try to get past you."

And the rest of the practice went extremely well (excluding when Aiden turned around and whacked Draco right off his broom, creating a nasty cut across the cheek). Both she and Draco were pleased. She was pleased to soon be making fast friends playing the best sport in the universe and Draco was happy to be getting a keeper who could actually do something.

That night, Aiden went to bed exceedingly pleased about her classes and Quidditch. She was so happy, in fact, that she ignored the little voice in the far back of her mind that kept saying none of this would last…

End.

Note: Short chapter, but call it a transition chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Strange Games People Play

Chapter 7: The Strange Games People Play

After several, after-class private Quidditch sessions with Draco, Aiden finally began practicing with the team. She felt sort of like the little sister because she was the only girl on the team and everyone was at least a head taller than her and most were twice as wide. Even though Aiden's teammates were a bit barbaric and all of them seemed slanted towards the dark side, it made no difference to her. It was that kind of attitude that was going to win them the big games anyways. And finally… the big day came. The day that she had practiced hours upon hours of strategies for. The first game of the season. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

Aiden knew who would be dressed in red opposing her green and there was a certain green-eyed boy and a redhead that she would just _love _to knock off their brooms. So, when her team stood behind the stadium entrance, she was feeling rather vindictive and apparently, her face shown through because Draco smiled.

"Ah now that's the kind of game face I like to see."

"I feel a game of innocent, yet dirty Quidditch coming on."

With those words, the doors opened, the team mounted their brooms and flew into the stadium. On the reverse side came Gryffindor's team, all sporting blinding red robes. In the middle of the Quidditch field, Madam Hooch was waiting with the quaffle. The teams positioned themselves across from their other house counterparts. The three chasers in a circle, the keepers behind them, and the seekers above. Hooch's hawk-like eyes cast a piercing gaze at both team captains; life-long rivals Harry and Draco.

"Seeing that most of you are veteran Quidditch players, you all know what I want. Well, go on. Say it!"

Everyone rolled his or her eyes and mumbled in consent.

"mumbleThere will be a nice clean game from all of us.mumble"

The whistle was blown and the game began.

Due to the recent graduation of the former announcer of Quidditch games, there was a new one. Aiden found this boy's voice to be extremely annoying because he was prejudiced (being from Gryffindor), but it helped keep her updated on things she missed. (note: announcer's voice will be put in italics)

"_Ooh, and Harrison just missed that one. Haha sucker!!! You can't beat Gryffindor's keeper, Ron Weasley!!!_"

In retribution, Harrison tried to knock out of Gryffindor's chasers, Ginny. Unfortunately, the bloke was too stupid to actually make contact and so he missed.

"_And now, Ginny Weasley is in possession of the quaffle!!!! Obviously, Slytherin's keeper is a newcomer, Aiden Wang!!!! Can Ginny, who has been on the team for the past two years, get past this newbie??_"

_Newbie??_ Aiden thought resentfully. As Ginny was rapidly approaching, Aiden prepared herself, sure that Ginny would throw it. But she had now idea how fast the quaffle would come at her. The heavy ball just grazed her right shoulder (causing it to bleed) as it neared the hoop to the far left. There was no way she could reach it in time with out some fast thinking, so she zoomed towards the ball and just as it was about to go through, she put her hand out and commanded the ball to come to her.

"_Wow!!! A very last minute save by Slytherin's new keeper!!! Miss Wang certainly is talented!!!_"

Ginny stared; completely dumbstruck, which made Aiden incredibly smug and a sneer formed, corner-to-corner.

In an extremely pompous tone, Aiden said, "Sorry, hon. Nothing personal." Spotting her teammate, Gibbs, she threw the ball to him, which he totally misjudged and flew in the other direction. But it wasn't a big deal because by utter coincidence, the quaffle bounced off some poor third year's head and soared right into the center hoop.

"_This neophyte is on a roll!!!! After that incredible save, she even manages to earn Slytherin ten points without so much as moving an inch!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate to praise them, but kudos to Slytherin captain, Draco Malfoy for finding such an amazing team member!!!!_"

Aiden smiled at Draco, but he wasn't paying attention to the announcer. He had seen something and was going after it.

_Must be the snitch… Go Draco!!! _Aiden thought. Regrettably, she had thought for too long because the next thing she felt was an acute pain in her back. Aiden fought to keep her balance, but the pain was triumphant and she fell off her broom towards the sand, fifty-some feet below. A thought that maybe this was the end crossed her mind, but she suddenly felt a tightening of her robes and realized that she wasn't falling anymore. She was being lowered to the ground. Her knees became weak as well and she collapsed on the ground. Staring up, Aiden tried to make out who her savior was, though the pain in her back was distorting her vision. A realization that Ron had saved her became rapidly apparent and she simply uttered a "why?"

Ron laughed gently.

"Consider it my apology to you."

"_And Slytherin captain, Draco Malfoy has gotten the snitch!!!!!!!!!! The game is over!!! Blech, Slytherin wins…"_

The cheers and groans were deafening as Aiden blacked out with a smile on her face.

Aiden ended up in the hospital wing with two broken ribs, a cracked spinal cord, and a cut shoulder, which put her out of commission for the next five days (two days sleep/ unconscious, three days of recovery). Ron and Harry came in twice to entertain her and Aiden apologized for having malicious thoughts about pouring acid down their robes (Harry laughed and Ron seemed extremely proud of her). Hermione came in the mornings, breaks, mealtimes, and the hours before bed to help her study the material she was missing. Draco came in every day as well. The first day of Aiden's recovery, he came in with a bouquet of slightly wilted flowers like he had had them for several days already, but had debated whether or not to offer them. After that, Draco came in every day, but only when it was far past curfew. When she asked why, he blushed and responded in his usual portentous voice.

"Because, I do _have _a life."

Rolling her eyes, Aiden laughed. _He's so macho…kinda reminds me of Jared. _

Her recuperation took her straight to Friday night, which meant that she may miss her first Halloween feast ever. Trying to prove that she was all better, she danced around her hospital bed and poked herself in the ribs. Aiden bent forward and back, until fussy Madam Pomfrey couldn't take it anymore. She consented only after Aiden promised not to get rowdy and to keep her bandages on all the way until she went to bed.

Late already, Aiden ran out the hospital wing wearing her pajamas and she quickly pulled her robe over her shoulders. The noise coming from the Great Hall was deafening, so Aiden, who barely knew where she was going, found the room in a couple of minutes.

Aiden was awestruck the moment she stepped into the giant room. What she saw were things of other people's fantasies (or nightmares). Jack-o'-lanterns hovered in the air, overlooking the students as they stuffed themselves silly with steak, chicken, pudding, ice cream and candy. Bats flew in and out of the pumpkins every once in a while, to the pleasure of the younger students and ghosts randomly popped out to their displeasure (and to the displeasure of some of the older students as well. Poor Neville choked on his potatoes).

Hermione noticed the captivated Aiden first, but Draco was closer. So by common logic, he got to her first.

"Aiden! Glad to see you're feeling better. Come on!!! Eat something!"

Before Draco could haul Aiden to the Slytherin table, Harry, Ron and Hermione interfered. Hermione was happy to see her feeling better, but Harry and Ron stood in between Aiden and Draco and sort of puffed themselves up to intimidate him.

"Aiden!!! You're out of bed!!! This is a cause for celebration!! Come eat with us!" Hermione exclaimed.

A snarl escaped Draco's mouth. "Go away, mudblood. She doesn't want to hang around with the likes of you three!"

Harry took an irate step forward, as if going to punch Draco.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy. Just because we're in the Great Hall doesn't mean I won't curse you."

He reached into his pocket and Aiden squeezed Harry's shoulder. She gave him a "don't-do-it" look and Harry stopped.

"Draco. You and I can chill in the common room after the feast, I pledge it. Okay?"

An angry face caused Draco's lip to curl in disgust. In a huff, he stomped back to his seat. All three kids turned to Aiden with concerned looks on their faces.

"I really don't think it's a good idea that you befriended Malfoy. I mean, his father is in Azkaban for his support of Voldemort and he's just a hypocrite."

"Yeah, Harry and I are sorry for being to prejudiced against you, but we don't hate Malfoy 'cause he's in Slytherin. We hate him 'cause he's a bitch."

"The Malfoy name is completely tainted. Not to tell you how to run your life, but it'd really be safer if you hung around with us and avoided any contact with him."

Feeling touched, Aiden hugged Hermione and then, put her arms around Harry and Ron's shoulders (which was a rather difficult task because both of them were significantly taller than her). She kissed them each on the cheek (Ron's face turned as red as his hair).

"Aw. Thanks you guys for caring about me so much, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Draco's a good kid. Now, let's party!!!"

The rest of the night was one of the best of Aiden's life. She returned to the dormitory loaded down with food and toys. There, she, Draco, Pansy (who seemed to have forgiven her), Crabbe, and Goyle joked around a fire and only when the fire died away did they go to bed.

Sleepy and content, Aiden crawled up to the dark girl's dormitory and rolled into bed, already in her pajamas. Remembering her promise to Madam Pomfrey, she reluctantly sat up and took off her shirt. Aiden found a knife in her bed stand drawer and tore away the bandages around her torso. Suddenly, there was a painful throbbing behind her right shoulder blade. She began to take off the cloth around her shoulder. The pain was getting worse and it felt like someone was hammering a needle into her skin.

_What is going on??_

On instinct, Aiden grabbed the mirror the she liked to keep under her bed, and held it so she could see what was happening to her back. There it was, like it was burned into her skin, was a tattoo. No larger than the galleons in her bag, a marking of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth was carved into Aiden's shoulder blade, each passing second more painful than the last.

"Holy Crap!!"

"What's wrong??"

"Uh, nothing. Go back to sleep Pansy!"

Aiden stared at the branding.

_I gotta go see Dumbledore…_

End.


	8. Chapter 8: The Scars from the Ashes

Chapter 8: The Scars from the Ashes

Her footsteps echoed as Aiden ran down the corridor barefoot, shadows dancing on the walls. The pain was no longer limited to just her shoulder; it was spreading through the rest of her body as well. The mark was hurting so much now that she was having trouble running straight. In fact, she ran right into Professor Snape.

"Miss Wang! What are you doing out of bed???"

Tired and out of breath, Aiden tried to get through to him.

"I—need to see—Professor—Dumbledore, **now**!!!!!"

"It is past midnight!! The headmaster will be asleep by now!"

An angry desperation filled her mind and she grabbed Snape's robes, pulling him down to eye level.

"Then wake him up!!!" Aiden growled through her gritted teeth."

"Miss Wang!! You are not permitted to talk to a teacher like that! Now unless you want points taken from you, you will turn around and go to bed!!"

"I'll go to bed when I get an explanation for this!!!!!!!"

She turned her back to Snape and pulled down the collar of her shirt, exposing her shoulder and the mark. The expression on Snape's face was frightening. It was fear beyond fear and Aiden didn't know why, but she knew she was in for a long night…

"Follow me, Miss Wang."

The walk to Dumbledore's office was excruciating, as if she were walking to her inevitable execution. Every step she took was a step towards the truth and possibly, her demise. But finally, Snape stopped in front of disgusting looking gargoyle, muttered something under his breath and waited. A loud rumbling noise ensued as a rotating staircase formed. Following Snape, Aiden stepped on.

Dumbledore, as it seemed, was not in bed. Truth be told, he almost seemed like he was expecting Snape and Aiden to visit him in his office at nearly one in the morning. But when he looked up, he was surprised.

"Professor Snape? Miss Wang? What brings you two to my office at this late of night?"

"Headmaster. Miss Wang wants an explanation for something. In truth, I'd like one myself."

Aiden showed Dumbledore the mark. His eyes widened in a similar fashion to Snape's, but it was not fear in his eyes. It was more of astonishment.

"Oh dear…Ah, Severus. It's getting late. Perhaps you should get some rest. Miss Wang will remain here with me."

"But, Headmaster…"

"Please Severus. This is a private matter…"

Snape frowned in a way that would have gotten him fired if his boss were not Professor Dumbledore. But Dumbledore just smiled as Snape walked out. His smile faded when he looked back at Aiden. For a moment, there was awkward silence, like neither one of them knew what to say. Then, Dumbledore smiled a nostalgic smile.

"You know, Aiden. I was a professor when your grandfather attended Hogwarts. Oh, he was a brilliant young man. When I first saw you, I knew you were your grandfather's child. You had the same almond shaped eyes… the same silky black hair… the same blistered fingers from playing too much piano."

Aiden smiled. Her grandfather seemed like a great guy… Dumbledore continued.

"You looked exactly like him…but I knew; looks was where it stopped."

Aiden's face fell, but she failed to be surprised. She figured she had it coming.

"Aiden. This is a pensieve. In it, I store my thoughts and memories and even the memories of others so that it will be preserved and I can pull it back out when I want to. I want you to look at a few memories of mine…"

The bowl of silvery water was hypnotizing. The rippling of the water seemed to synchronize with the waves in Aiden's mind and feeling dizzy, she fell to the ground. But when she got up, it was like she had stepped back in time. Everything was in shades of gray. A jolt of panic surged through Aiden's body as she whirled around to try and figure out where she was. Dumbledore calmed her and told her it was a memory, and to just wait. Suddenly, he pointed towards the staircase next to Aiden and she turned around. No sooner had she looked, a boy about the same age as her ran down the staircase with another boy.

Though the memory was in black and white, it was obvious who one of the boys was. The boy on the left… black hair… almond shaped eyes… calluses on the tip of each of his fingers… Aiden just gaped as her seventeen-year-old grandfather ran past her. Unable to resist, she ran after him and listened in on their conversation. Aiden's grandfather spoke first.

"Oy, Tom. Have any trouble on the Potions exam?"

"No way, Lucas. Please, brew a Veritaserum? You?"

"Finished before Professor Weaver even gave the instructions."

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Why not just let us save the world? At least that would be a challenge!" the duo said simultaneously.

They disappeared around the corner and Aiden turned back to Dumbledore.

"I told you your grandfather was bright. Ah, I remember how much trouble it was for Headmaster Dippet to choose Head Boy. Unfortunately, there could only be one Head Boy. And the two candidates were best friends…Lucas Wang and Tom Riddle. Professor Dippet ended up choosing Tom just because Lucas was already going for his N.E.W.T.'s, had his music, had been prefect the previous year, and was keeper of the Quidditch team."

Dumbledore winked and when Aiden turned around, the settings around her had changed. Everything was a darker shade, meaning it was nighttime. She heard a hesitant voice.

"I-I don't know, Tom… I mean it's our last year and all…"

"Lucas! This isn't just some end of the year prank! This is a chance to change the world!"

"But… the Chamber of Secrets? That's stuff of the legends…"

Aiden saw the fearful look on her grandfather's face. It was heart wrenching and she glared at Tom, whose face had gone from excited to serious and grave.

"It's time we be rid this world of those worthless mudbloods."

Lucas bit his lower lip, frightened by Tom's sudden malevolence. Seeing the fear his best friend's face in itself was frightening, so Tom smiled compassionately. He put his hands on Lucas's shoulders and stared directly into his eyes.

"Lucas, all mudbloods are the same… You know what they do to me at the orphanage. I've told you. And you know very well what they do to you, too…"

Tom reached down and gently rolled up one of Lucas's sleeves. The arm was covered in old scars and patches of discolored skin.

"Your own parents shunned you because they thought you were… a freak… satanic, even… Don't you think it's time you paid them back for the painful and tortured life they made you live?"

Lucas hung his head low, confused by the decision he was being forced to make. But when he lifted his head, he was smiling in the most wicked way.

"Then, promise me something, Tom."

"Anything, old friend."

"That when we graduate, the first mudbloods we kill… are my parents."

Tom smiled with the same vengeance that clearly burned in Lucas's eyes.

"You got it."

Aiden felt her knees give way as she fell face flat onto the Oriental rug in Dumbledore's office. Denial seemed inevitable, so Aiden pursued it.

"So what are you saying, Professor? That my grandfather was a Voldemort supporter. That has nothing to do with me."

"Oh, Aiden. But don't you see? Your grandfather was no supporter. He _completed_ Voldemort. By not stopping Tom from opening the Chamber of Secrets that night, he helped create the most dangerous wizard of our times."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed almost wounded to Aiden as he looked at her.

"I still remember fifty years ago… Tom Riddle and Lucas Wang, the inseparable brothers. One from an abusive orphanage; the other, rejected by the one world that he knew so well. It was destiny… The top students of their year, or perhaps all the years. Brilliant minds, both of them… But there was always a strange monotony to their title… Tom Riddle and Lucas Wang… _Tom_ and Lucas… _Tom_ and his friend… Tom was always the one in charge. Lucas, with an equally intellectual mind, always took the backseat to his best friend. But as I said, Lucas was no supporter. No. He was Voldemort's right hand man. Second in command. If Tom had died, Lucas would have become Voldemort… Which, my dear, means that this has _everything _to do with you."

Shock and dread filled Aiden's mind. Regrets of not throwing away her acceptance letter to Hogwarts filled her heart and brought heaviness to her chest.

"So, what does this mean Professor?"

"Your grandfather, Lucas died to save Tom. Not Voldemort, but Tom. Lucas salvaged what was left of his strength to give power to his best friend because he knew it would make Tom happy. And in return, Tom put his heart and soul into creating a world, not what he wanted, but what Lucas wanted. But without Lucas, Voldemort is _nothing_. And he needs Lucas's blood to continue commanding his army. He needs you. And that mark on your back… is the sign that Voldemort is coming for you."

The look on Dumbledore's face was somber. A care-free nature mixing in with her trepidation, Aiden faked a smile.

"Oh, well… Isn't that nice…? Oh, would you look at the time! It's nearly four in the morning… I'm going to go to bed… Good night, Professor…"

Humming a tune, Aiden wandered away…

Aiden didn't know how she made it back to the Slytherin common room, but she found herself saying the password and then passing through a nearly invisible door. Still smiling and humming, Aiden closed the door gently behind her. Instead of going to bed, she curled up in front of the dying fire in the fireplace. She watched the flames jump and dance. A few pieces of white hot ash bounced onto her skin and scalded her, but Aiden did not notice and just kept on singing.

"_And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can they say I'll never change. They__'re the ones that stay the same. I__'m the one now,' __cause I__'m still here_..." (author's note: these are some lines taken out of John Rzeznik's "I'm Still Here.")

Just as the song ended, Aiden realized that her life and the person she had always wanted to be… Her life as a normal kid; her dreams and aspirations… None of that meant anything anymore… _This_ was her life now…

More and more ashes fell onto her arms and face as she cried herself to sleep, whispering: _Why me… why me… why me…?_

End.


	9. Chapter 9: The Heavier Things in Life

Chapter 9: The Heavier Things in Life

Draco woke up the following morning to find Aiden rolled up in front of the common room fireplace. Her skin was pale and her lips were blue. Fearful that Aiden may have hurt herself, Draco reached out to shake her. Aiden stirred and Draco let out a relieved sigh.

"Oy, Aiden. Classes start in less than half an hour. What are you doing sleeping in front of the fireplace?"

Half tired and half still musing over last night's revelations like it were some nightmare, Aiden didn't even acknowledge Draco's presence. She just wandered past him up to the dorms, where she put on some socks and shoes. Then she pulled her bag over her shoulder and wandered back into the common room without even changing out of her pajamas.

Draco wanted to wait for Aiden because he was worried, but he had a reputation to keep. So he got up and left. No sooner had he stepped out of the common room that Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped him.

"Malfoy. Where's Aiden?"

In a slow, uncaring drawl, Draco pointed his thumb towards the common room entrance.

"She's coming."

He walked away without another word and in a matter of moments, Aiden stepped out into the hallway. Ron burst out laughing.

"Oy, McGonagall will have a fit if she sees you go to class in your pajamas. She already hates your guts for wearing the boy's uniform."

Aiden did not show the dimmest sign of a smile. Her daze continued as she faintly uttered a good morning and meandered down the corridor. Harry looked at the two.

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

The entire day was hazy to Aiden. Every class she went to was exactly the same. She would arrive ten minutes late and the class would laugh at her attire. The teacher would look up, prepared to upbraid the tardy student. But then they'd see that it was Aiden and would just go back to their lesson. Even Professor McGonagall said nothing when she turned up late, looking particularly disheveled. They all seemed to know what had happened to her.

The hours passed by indiscriminately and all Aiden thought about was why she was condemned to this. She had always been a fairly good kid with good karma. So why this? Why her? It didn't matter that she didn't pay attention in any of her classes, she was going to be dead anyways. Despite the extremely thorough description of her past she had been given, Aiden had never felt emptier. It was like the more she learned about herself, the more holes formed in her already blank life.

Draco and the trio were all worried. Particularly, Harry. He had seen this happen before. In fact, it was all too familiar to him. Harry had done the same thing in the months following Sirius' death. Never paid any attention to anyone; always off somewhere else… If Ron and Hermione were not there, he didn't know where he would be now. So, after missing Aiden at dinner, Harry tried to talk to her. He caught her sitting alone in the empty Potions dungeon; staring at the cold, stonewall in front of her. Harry sat down next to her and laid a tender hand on her shoulder.

"Fascinating stuff, stonewalls…"

As expected, Aiden said nothing. Harry continued to talk.

"Look Aiden. It's clear something is wrong and I want you to tell me."

Still looking at the wall, Aiden said, "I don't need your pity."

"And you certainly don't need self-pity. You were fine last night… what's going on??"

"If I told you, you'd hate me forever. So will Ron and Hermione."

"Then I guess you will just have to take that risk."

"This issue is bigger than the both of us…"

She slid off her stool and began to walk away, but Harry wasn't going to let her get away so easily. He reached out and tried to grab her arm, but instead grabbed her sleeve. Her shirt slipped off her shoulder, revealing the Dark Mark. Shocked, Harry recoiled immediately and Aiden tried desperately to cover up the mark. And then Harry gave her the look she was all too familiar with… the look of hate, like she was a freak. Tears filled her eyes as she ran out of the room.

"Aiden!!!!" Harry yelled after her.

Following suit, Harry ran after her.

"Aiden!! No!! I-I want to help!!! I don't hate you!!! I just want to understand!!!"

Hermione and Ron were exiting the Great Hall as Aiden ran by and Harry ran after her.

"OY!! Harry!!! What's going on??? What happened to Aiden???!!!"

Hermione instinctively ran off to catch Aiden, but Harry stopped her. Panting, Harry tried his best to fill them in.

"Y-You guys—have to help!"

Several Ravenclaw second years walked by staring at Harry.

"Look, we need to go to the common room. Somewhere where no one will walk in on us…"

Harry led Ron and Hermione into a dark corner of the library.

"You guys might want to sit down for this…"

Ron seemed frightened and Hermione gave Harry a suspicious look as they sat down warily. Harry wrung his hands nervously.

"Well, you see—Aiden. She, uh—"

"Just say it Harry."

"Umm, well. (deep breath) Aiden has the Dark Mark burned into her shoulder."

Ron jumped up.

"WHAT??????!!!!"

"Shh!!!!! Shut up Ron!"

"I'm sorry Harry, but this is a little more than a shock!"

Hermione was contemplating.

"So, Harry. Do you think that Aiden was sent by Voldemort?"

"Of course!!! She has the Dark Mark!!!!" Ron cried.

But Harry shook his head, face filled with sympathy.

"You forget, Ron. I'm a Parseltongue. Remember how the entire school thought I was killing off students? But I didn't. And Aiden having the Dark Mark is no different. I know. I feel a bond with her. A connection—"

"But Harry! Parseltongue was an unfortunate transfer of power. The Dark Mark is completely different! The Mark is given on free will!"

"Not necessarily, Ron. If the inflictor's will is strong enough, the Dark Mark can appear on its own. Or there are circumstances where the free will was there, but maybe the person was under the Imperius Curse or something," Hermione countered.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"The only thing we can do. Give her our support. I'm afraid that's all we are able to do."

Midnight had fallen over the Hogwarts castle. Aiden sat on the stone perch at the very top of the North Tower, arms wrapped around her knees. With dry eyes, she gazed at the stars that blazed in all their glory. She had never looked to the "cosmic souls" for guidance before. In California, the smog was so thick; she'd be lucky to see the streetlight, much less the sky. But tonight, Aiden searched for her place in the universe; somewhere she belonged. She even tried to look beyond the stars straight into the heavens. Seeking for guidance from her grandfather, who seemed so willing to die for the dark side. Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted by an arrogant, but slightly concerned voice.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Draco."

"Well, I have a good reason. I need to finish my Astronomy homework. It's due day after tomorrow. You on the other hand, are sitting dangerously close to the edge of the _North_ Tower in November, barefoot in your pajamas. You'll freeze to death. I'm not about to lose the best keeper Slytherin's ever had, not so close to a game anyways."

Draco's face softened a bit at Aiden sorrow-filled face.

"The wind is biting. Aren't you cold?"

Aiden looked away from the night sky and smiled kindly at him. Then she looked back at the glittering stars.

"Yeah, well some things hurt more than others—there are heavier things in life…"

Out of the blue, Aiden felt unexpected warmth fill her body. Draco had draped his robe over her shoulders. She tried to give it back, but Draco wouldn't accept.

"Come on. We can't lose our seeker."

"I've gotten used to the cold. I'm very familiar with it. I don't know how long you're going to be out here, so keep it."

After that, the two didn't talk for an hour. Draco did his homework and Aiden continued to philosophize. But when Draco got up to leave, she spoke up.

"Draco. Can I ask you something sort of personal?"

"You may. Whether I answer or not is a different story."

"Has anyone ever made you feel like you didn't belong? That you were some sort of outcast? But at the same time, they wanted you to follow their dream so that they could make someone else happy?"

For a moment, Aiden saw a display of misery on his face. But it was so brief that she figured it was just her imagination. Draco smirked.

"Don't make a habit of this. First, I find you in front of a dead fireplace. Then I find you at the top of North Tower. You're asking to die, you really are… Good night, Aiden."

He turned around swiftly and made his way down the spiraling stone steps. The misery returned. When he was out of earshot, he murmured:

"_Yes, he has…I've felt like an outcast since the day I was born…_"

Draco disappeared into the shadows. At the same time, Aiden pulled the robes tighter around her and watched the stars disappear from the sky…

End.


	10. Chapter 10: The Gift of Life

Chapter 10: The Gift of Life  
  
Over time, Aiden slowly returned to normal. Physically anyways. As November faded and December rapidly approached, she found that there was no time for her to be wallowing in self-pity. The end of the term was coming which meant the piles of homework were coming in. In addition, there was a Hogsmede trip coming up and she had no clue what to get everyone for Christmas.  
  
Aiden had begun dressing in her uniform again, to the relief of all her friends. Unfortunately, with all the time she had spent in the North Tower, she came down with the flu and missed the third game of the Quidditch season. Slytherin ended up losing to Ravenclaw and poor Draco looked ready to die. Of course, this didn't stop him from yelling at Aiden and giving her a long speech about how this was all her fault and that she shouldn't have been going outside so much in her nightwear. Aiden used her refined, selective hearing and tuned out for most of it. When Draco finally took a breath, she assured him that Slytherin could easily make a comeback. All they needed to do was beat Hufflepuff in a rematch (they were pushovers anyways) and then beat Ravenclaw before the term ended. This seemed to cheer him up a bit.  
  
Life was getting better. She had never been closer to Hermione, Ron and Harry (even though she was sure Harry had told the two about her Dark Mark) and her grades were pulling up (courtesy of Hermione's smarts and Ron's procrastination). Plus, the Hogsmede trip was this coming weekend and Aiden could not wait to see the only full magic community left in Britain.  
  
Came Saturday morning, Aiden was up at five, too excited to sleep. In fact she was so raring to go, that she sat in front of the Gryffindor entrance for two and a half hours waiting for the others. Finally, at seven- thirty, Hermione walked out yelling: "Hurry up!!!! Or you two will be late!!!!!!!! Then we'll leave without you!!!!!!!" She was startled to find Aiden eagerly waiting. Laughing, Hermione calmed her down and made her eat breakfast.  
  
The group left promptly at eight and walked through two feet of snow towards the tiny village. When they arrived, Aiden was more mesmerized than when she entered Diagon Alley. The town was so rustic, buildings built of wood and stone. Signs hung from the doors with almost medieval terms on them.  
  
"Where do we go first????" Aiden cried.  
  
"Honeyduke's. I want candy!!!" Ron whined.  
  
"No," Hermione said, "We need to go to the Owl Post first. I want to send something to Professor Lupin immediately."  
  
"Ooh, what?"  
  
"Well, Ron. I wanted to intern at a magical humane society in Ireland this summer. Lupin has some friends he said he could talk to so I'm sending him my résumé."  
  
"I can't believe it. It's been three years, Hermione. Are you still going on about that Spew stuff?"  
  
Aiden leaned in next to Harry and whispered, "Spew?"  
  
Harry whispered back, "It's some weird club Hermione's been trying to start since her fourth year. She thinks house-elves shouldn't be treated like slaves."  
  
"Oooh. I see."  
  
"Ron always thinks she's crazy. But he likes her anyways."  
  
Aiden grinned.  
  
"I knew they liked each other! Have they ever like, dated?"  
  
"Nah, Ron's never had the guts to ask Hermione out. Hermione's had a boyfriend before though. Ron got pretty pissed about that."  
  
"Oh really? Who?"  
  
"Viktor Krum. He's this Quidditch champion."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Yeah, but they broke up last year because Hermione figured they were too far apart to do anything worthwhile. So basically, this year is Ron's second chance."  
  
"Really... this is juicy..."  
  
"Oy!! Harry, Aiden. What are you two all huddled up for???"  
  
It seems Ron and Hermione finally stopped fighting. Harry and Aiden smiled innocently, linked arms and skipped off laughing maniacally. Ron's face twitched and Hermione twisted her face.  
  
First stop was Honeyduke's. Aiden was so enthralled with the candy that she practically bought the entire store. Then, the group went to some Quidditch shop (name escapes her mind), where Aiden purchased a book on flying tactics for Harry (she said it was for herself, just to keep it a surprise). At the jewelry shop, she bought a silver ring with a small, hollow stone attached. Inside was a single drop of unicorn blood mixed with a single drop of phoenix tear. Aiden tried to suppress an impish smile as the lady put the ring in a box and wrapped it. She had special plans for this present.  
  
Around mid-afternoon, Ron suggested that they go to Madam Rosmerta's, but Aiden decided to split.  
  
"Aww, why Aiden?"  
  
"I'm sorry you guys, but umm, you know I felt sort of bad for blowing off Draco and Pansy today, so uh... I'm gonna go hang out with them. I'll meet up with you guys at Rosmerta's in an hour okay?"  
  
"I don't know, Aiden..."  
  
But she ran off. The trio looked at each other warily.  
  
"You really think we ought to let her hang around with Malfoy so much?"  
  
"Nothing we can really do about it..."  
  
Actually, Aiden really had no intention of looking for Draco. Remembering that there was a magical repair shop down the street, she ran towards it. The shop was tiny and dusty, like those old pawnshops in the downtown district. There was a bell at the counter and a stumpy looking man sitting behind it, sleeping. It took Aiden several loud "excuse me's" to wake him up, but he finally did.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I have a CD—I mean, muggle object I was wondering if you could fix it."  
  
"Let's see it then."  
  
Aiden pulled out a red, slightly dusty CD player and put it on the table.  
  
"Ah, I've seen these before... strange objects indeed. I've always believed that these were the muggles' ways of communicating with aliens, you know?"  
  
Biting her lip, Aiden tried not to laugh. The man tapped the CD player with his wand a couple of times and said it was ready to go. When she asked how much she owed the man, he just said it wasn't a big deal. So, Aiden just wished the man an early Merry Christmas, gave him some candy and left.  
  
"Now, whose presents do I have left to buy? Hermione's and Draco's I suppose..."  
  
Aiden knew exactly what to get Hermione. She was always complaining about Crookshanks' problems. How he shed too much, how the litter box stunk. The girl would never shut-up. So, Aiden purchased a book of spells on taking care of your magical pets and a hairbrush.  
  
Draco's present was more difficult. She hadn't any idea what to get him... In the end, she bought him a winter robe. After all, she did steal his and for some reason he didn't want it back...  
  
Shortly after meeting back up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron, the students went back to Hogwarts. Many began packing because the next day was the first day of the holidays and many were returning home. To Aiden's pleasure, all her friends were staying.  
  
The holiday was amazing. It was snowball fights in the morning, wizard's chess in the afternoon and simple friendly conversation at night. But Christmas Eve was different. Just before going to bed, Aiden pulled Ron aside.  
  
"Hi, Aiden. What's up?"  
  
"Let's talk a little bit about your love life..."  
  
Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"I-I don't like anyone right now..."  
  
"Don't bullshit me Ron. We all know you like Hermione and this is your chance! Look."  
  
She pulled out the nicely wrapped box she had gotten from the jewelry store, a week before.  
  
"Hey! That's that ring you bought at Hogsmede!"  
  
"Yeah," Aiden put the box in Ron's hand, "And I want you to give it to Hermione for Christmas."  
  
"What?? B-but, I already bought something for Hermione..."  
  
"That's okay! Give your present to her in the morning. She won't suspect a thing. Then, tomorrow night, Christmas night... lead her into the Gryffindor common room. Harry and I will get the place empty, I promise. Sit her down in front of the fire, give her the gift and tell her you like her!"  
  
"I-I don't know about this..."  
  
"Come on Ron! You lost your chance once, this is your fresh start!"  
  
Ron was silent.  
  
"Ron. Do you like her or not?"  
  
Suddenly, Ron clenched the box almost defiantly. Feeling giddy, Aiden squealed.  
  
"'Atta boy!!! Now, you better not lose that, Ron! If you do, I will hunt you down and annihilate you. That thing cost me a fortune. Oh yeah, one more thing. Give this note to her, but tell her not to read it until, either you two break up or you die."  
  
Ron laughed and acquiesced.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, Ron. I have to go play jolly old Saint Nick and deliver presents to all the deserving little children before going to bed..."  
  
Aiden went to bed that night, feeling exceptionally accomplished. She had played cupid before, but she had never felt so good about a couple other than Ron and Hermione.  
  
Christmas morning. Back home, Aiden didn't get many presents. After all, she had no parents or relatives and she was too afraid to make many friends with the kids at school because of her powers. She usually got one or two presents a year, one from Jared and maybe one from Patty, if she was in a good mood and not getting drunk over one of her ex-husbands. So, it was to her surprise when she found three packages, neatly stacked on top of each other, sitting at the foot of her bed. Unable to wait, she scooped up all the presents and ran down to the common room, where dozens of people were already enjoying their new presents. The room smelled like shit (Aiden was guessing that someone had gotten Dungbombs for Christmas), but she was ecstatic. She spotted Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting in front of the fireplace and went over to them.  
  
"Morning! Merry Christmas."  
  
"Whatever, good morning," Draco said, nose stuck up in the air. Aiden rolled her eyes.  
  
Pansy yelped, "Open mine first! Open mine first!"  
  
Laughing, Aiden pulled out a parcel wrapped in red foil and ripped it open. Inside was a box, and inside that was a gold bracelet with a little "A" on the end. She slipped it over her wrist immediately and shrieked a thank you.  
  
Next, she pulled out an extra long package. In fact, it was so long that when she pulled it out, she smacked Goyle right in the face. On it was a card.  
  
To the best Keeper Slytherin has ever seen, and the first female teammate in centuries: Professor Severus Snape and the Slytherin Quidditch team present you with your very own Thunder Strike broomstick.  
  
Unwrapping the parchment around it, a sleek, black handled broomstick rolled out onto the floor. Engraved into the side of the handle were the words "Thunder Strike" and her name. Harry had told her about this broomstick (more like ranted on about it). It was supposed to be the fastest out there and by far the best model. Aiden nearly knocked Draco over, hugging him. He looked like he wanted to hurl.  
  
Now, Aiden turned to the last package. It was smaller compared to the other two. Inside was a pin, no bigger than her big toenail. In tiny characters was written: Lucas Wang, Keeper, Slytherin. Draco was eagerly looking at the pin over her shoulder.  
  
"I heard of him! My father told me he was the best Keeper in the history of Hogwarts! Everyone venerated him! But who would give you his pin?"  
  
Not sure if Draco's father had told him other things about Lucas Wang, Aiden didn't say that he was her grandfather. All she did was shrug.  
  
"Who knows? But there's an envelope."  
  
She opened the envelope and two things fell out. One was a note, and another was a picture. The note read:  
  
This is a picture of your parents on the night of their graduation. As for the pin, I'd say it's fairly self-explanatory. Merry Christmas!  
  
No signature, but it was pretty obvious who it was from. Aiden picked up the picture. In full color, she stared at her parents. Seventeen or eighteen at the time, her father was tall, with a well-built body. Same black hair, same eyes. For a moment, Aiden wondered whether or not she had inherited anything from her mother and then she noticed her mother's smile. Her smile showed no teeth and was slightly goofy. Just the way Aiden always did. Her mother's mannerisms were all the same as well. The way she constantly cracked her knuckles with her thumbs, or the way she constantly ran her hand through her hair. It was all exactly the same.  
  
In the picture, the two were both smiling and constantly kissing each other. Aiden was so caught up in examining the details of the picture that she jumped when Pansy spoke.  
  
"Wow, they both look so happy..."  
  
Realizing it herself, she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, they do..."  
  
And then something else caught her eye. It was the patches on their robes. Both were bright red with gold lining. Each one had a lion on it and said "Gryffindor." Luckily, no one else noticed it and Aiden put the picture away immediately.  
  
"Uh, well enough about me. What about you guys? Open your presents!"  
  
One by one, each of them opened their presents (mostly consisting of candy) and showed their gratitude. When Draco unwrapped his present, he smirked.  
  
"No problem," said Draco, "Thanks for the replacement."  
  
He pulled out the robe and put it on.  
  
"Look's good on you, "Aiden assessed.  
  
Suddenly, Aiden realized what time it was.  
  
"Ack!!! It's eight already!!!! I gotta go!!!! I'll see you guys later!!"  
  
She quickly ran up to her dorm and threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt. Then she ran out of the common room and up several flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was waiting impatiently outside.  
  
"Oh my god!!! I am soooo sorry!! I just got caught up in this present Dumbledore gave me and..."  
  
Whoosh, all of Hermione's impatience was gone and she pushed Aiden into the common room. The Gryffindor common room was quieter than the Slytherin one. If she had to guess, everyone was down at breakfast.  
  
She joined Harry and Ron on the floor next to the window where she could see the snow covering the Whomping Willow in the distance. They traded presents and opened them. Here was the list:  
  
From Harry- a guide to all the Quidditch teams and their history/ records.  
  
From Ron- A pack of Flaming Chewables (basically, gum, but instead of blowing bubbles, you blow fire) and a black sweater/ fruitcake sent by his mother.  
  
From Hermione- An encyclopedia of all magical creatures that exist.  
  
As for the trio's reactions to their presents:  
  
Harry: "Wow, Aiden!!! I'm gonna go try these as soon at the snow thaws out!!!"  
  
Hermione immediately grabbed Crookshanks and looked up a spell on shedding.  
  
Ron's reaction was particularly memorable. When he unwrapped his present, he looked like a little child in a candy shop. Pulling out the CD player, Ron said, "Whoa!!!!! WHAT IS THIS?!"  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed, knowing full well what it was. Aiden explained it was something used to play music and she told Ron to dig deeper into the box. He obeyed and pulled out one of Aiden's old Beach Boys CD's. She explained how you put the disc in the player and play it. Ron was so shocked when he heard "Kokomo" blasting through the headphones that he screamed: "THERE'S MUSIC COMING FROM NOWHERE!!!!"  
  
Everyone got a kick out of that, but as night approached, everyone became nervous, excluding Hermione, who had no idea about the giant bomb that was going to be dropped on her.  
  
Aiden had informed Harry the weekend before about the task they would have to carry out in order for Ron and Hermione to have peace. The two devised a plan. For the last two days, Aiden had been practicing a flooding spell. Harry had been practicing a drying spell. Promptly at 7:45pm, Aiden would flood the Gryffindor common room. Then, she and Harry will usher everyone out saying that someone will take care of it. Harry will dry the room at 7:55pm and the two will wait casually for Ron to bring Hermione in at 8:00pm.  
  
As scheduled, Aiden stood on the landing of the staircase that led to the Gryffindor common room with Harry. Under her breath she whispered: "Hydorium..."  
  
Shrieks filled her ears as the common room inundated with knee-high water. This was she and Harry's cue to go down and calm the group. Aiden checked her watch. 7:50. She and Harry had five minutes to clear out the place.  
  
"All right everyone! Remain calm! Just evacuate the room and Harry will go get a professor to clear the place out!"  
  
By 7:57, everyone was gone. They were behind schedule and Aiden ran outside to see if Ron was coming.  
  
"Harry! You better hurry! They're coming!"  
  
Harry quickly muttered a "Perchen" and the two ran out and hastily tried to act casual as Ron and Hermione approached. The two both leaned against the wall and whistled, as if rehersed. When Hermione tried to speak, Aiden cut her off.  
  
"Uh sorry, Hermione. I gotta go, err... make my bed. See ya!"  
  
"Umm, right I'm going to help her."  
  
The two ran off down the corridor. Aiden looked at Harry.  
  
"How long do you think this is going to take?"  
  
"Knowing, Ron. Hours."  
  
Feeling nervous that someone might interrupt the two, Harry and Aiden stood on the corner of the corridor to keep people away. They made excuses to students like: "Oh, the room's flooded and someone is taking care or it," or, "You don't wanna go in there, it stinks."  
  
About an hour later, Aiden heard a gentle creaking that echoed through the hall, the way the wedding march echoed down the aisle. Tripping over each other, Harry and Aiden ran towards the Gryffindor common room. Both of them wanted to get their first, so there was quite a fight. When the two actually reached the fat lady, Aiden's hair was totally awry and Harry's glasses were just barely hanging onto his left ear. But differences were put aside when they saw that Ron and Hermione were holding hands. Both of them were blushing slightly.  
  
Identical smiles spread from corner to corner and Aiden and Harry high-fived each other. Then they carried on to congratulate Ron and Hermione.  
  
It was getting late as Aiden could hear the hooting of the night owls. Figuring that this would be another perfect opportunity for McGonagall to give her detention, she gave Ron, Hermione, and Harry each a quick hug and ran off. She didn't notice the mischievous smile each of them had on.  
  
The Slytherin common room was empty and the only noise was the sound of the crackling fire, but Aiden knew there was something out of place. Then, something caught her eye and her mouth dropped. It was her piano. The piano she had had since the beginning of her childhood. The one she had had for so long and didn't even know where it had come from. The one thing she was most reluctant to leave behind when she came to Hogwarts. And there it was.  
  
Feeling like everything was dreamlike, Aiden cautiously stepped towards the piano. It was too good to be true, which probably meant it was. But when she touched the ivory keys, she knew this was reality. There was a piece of parchment taped to the cover under a big, red bow.  
  
It was a difficult task, but we managed to get it here just in time. Aiden, even though we haven't been friends long; the three of us feel you are part of the family. This is a symbol of our friendship. Merry Christmas, my friend.  
  
Underneath the message was signed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Aiden gulped and put her hand to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. It was overwhelming. Never in her life had anyone ever gone to such lengths to make her happy. She had always believed that everything happened for a reason and now she knew the reason for her sixteen years of suffering. IT was because it all led up to this one moment. This one moment where nothing else in the world mattered. Simply this.  
  
Her hands shaking, Aiden sat down and laid her fingers on the keys. Feeling a rush of "body memory," she played a tender melody. Little dynamic change, and almost no shape would make for a banal song, but this song was different. The lack of fortes and pianos meant that there was nothing to worry about. She played this song with her eyes closed and just let the music flow through her. So enthralled in her song, she nearly fell off her bench when she felt a presence behind her.  
  
Unable to see his face, Aiden knew it was Draco. Probably to come mock me about my mudblood instrument Aiden thought. But his gestures threw her completely. She looked down as Draco reached over her shoulders and put her hands in her lap. Then, a silver necklace materialized in his hands.  
  
Aiden knew from the look of the necklace that it must have cost twice what she had paid for the ring. A few hundred galleons, probably. The necklace was shimmering silver and dangling from it was an emerald snake. The snake was coiled around a mysterious stone that Aiden had never seen before. The gem was clear on the outside, but inside burned a fire. Seemingly small and insignificant, Aiden had no idea how important this fire would become to her in the future.  
  
In too much shock to say anything, Aiden just sat there as Draco wrapped the necklace around her neck and clipped the clasp. Then he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. He whispered gently, and almost seductively in her ear. His voice sent shivers up her spine and her heart beat faster.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Aiden."  
  
And with that, Draco was gone. Gone so fast that Aiden thought the entire thing had never happened. It was all so surreal. The photo of her parents, the piano, the necklace. Given to her by people who cared about her.  
  
Aiden floated up to the dormitories, deep in thought. As she fell onto her bed, the veracity sunk in. Her life was coming together and falling apart at the same time. Things like this always led to trouble. Her head was full of questions, but that was okay. Nodding off, Aiden watched her parents dance in the photo, with their bright red badges as opposed to her green. Dumbledore isn't gonna blow me off with a picture. I'm going to fill the holes of my past with truth. Not bits and pieces of dreams and visuals.  
  
Aiden would let Dumbledore off the hook for tonight. But come morning, it would be a new day. And a new chance for her to start over.  
  
Aiden fell asleep happy. So happy, that she didn't notice that her Dark Mark was burning more than ever.  
  
End. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Auguries

Chapter 11: The Auguries

It was not in Aiden's nature to ignore ill omens. So, when she woke up on Boxing Day, having just dreamt a tragically pedestrian dream about a hooded man telling her that her destiny was to die; her Dark Mark acting up, she knew that she had to talk to Dumbledore again.

Aiden stood up, got dressed and strolled down the stairs, rubbing the Mark. Despite the rumors and dangers that shrouded the Dark Mark, Aiden felt that the thing was becoming more of a pain in the ass than a threat. It was like teenage acne.

Wish there were a cream to get rid of it... 

Draco was in the common room, Pansy slobbering all over him. She had never noticed it before, but it bothered Aiden whenever Pansy was around Draco. Now, more than ever, since last night's strange encounter. Reaching into her blouse, Aiden fingered the necklace. She stared at Draco from a distance and for a brief moment their eyes met. After that was a series of steps: Aiden smiled, Draco sneered, Aiden scowled, and Draco turned back to his conversation with Pansy. Aiden stomped away.

_What a waste of my time! That jackass! Who needs that rat face anyways???_

Her anger only intensified when she went to breakfast and found that Harry was in morning detention with Snape and Ron and Hermione were too busy swallowing each other's faces to even acknowledge her presence. So, as she rampaged through the abandoned corridors of Hogwarts, Aiden was in no mood to play word games with a protective gargoyle. She simply teleported into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was at his desk writing something. At the same time, he was stroking a magnificent red bird (according to Harry, it was a phoenix). Aiden pulled out her parent's school portrait and her grandfather's pin and slammed them on the table.

"Thought you could blow me off with a Polaroid and a piece of sentimentality, did you?!"

With a dogmatic attitude, Aiden sat down in the chair that faced Dumbledore. Despite her anger, Dumbledore smiled, with that extremely annoying twinkle in his eye.

"Miss Wang. I was wondering when you would be coming back to see me. I was expecting you yesterday, but today is just as nice."

"I want my family tree lined up and laid out. Starting with my great grandparents and ending with me," Aiden said in a very no-nonsense tone.

"Very well."

He pulled out a blank piece of parchment and picked up his quill. Patting it on the head, Dumbledore whispered something to the phoenix as it flapped its wings and took off, only to return moments later with a large, leather-bound book in its talons. The bird dropped it on the desk.

"Thank you, Fawkes. Now let's see... Ah yes, your grandfather's mother and father..."

In elegant cursive, Dumbledore wrote two names at the top of the paper and connected the two with a line. It said: _Katie Ann Lee -------- Mason Wang_

"For an old man, I have quite a good memory. I never knew your great- grandparents personally. All I knew was that both of them were Muggle. Not the most common of Muggles, I must say. Both were church ministers. Interesting choice for a profession. Anyways, January 1st, 1933, Katie Ann Lee, choosing to keep her maiden name, gave birth to a healthy baby boy, which they named Lucas."

He drew a line perpendicular to the one connecting Katie Ann and Mason. Under, he wrote _Lucas Wang_.

"Now, while Lucas was at Hogwarts, he and I had often had talks and we were rather close for a student and his teacher. From our talks, Lucas had told me that, growing up, he had a good life. Parents weren't around as much as he would have liked them to be, but Lucas knew they meant well. Life was normal for him until he was about nine. Then, he started to do things he couldn't place his finger on. Often, he'd find himself waking up in the strangest parts of his house. In the attic, or his father's study. Things began to disappear or Lucas would put it down, turn around and when he looked back it was two feet away from where it was before.

"It was only natural that Lucas was scared. Things like this didn't usually happen to nine-year old boys." Dumbledore sighed and Aiden knew that an anticlimax to this story was coming. In an almost angered tone that Aiden had never heard before, Dumbledore continued:

"And like a fool, Lucas told his parents. Of course, Katie Ann and Mason brushed it off as a child's mythical fantasy. But soon after, it became evident that this was no figment of anyone's imagination. It was Katie Ann that first noticed things seemed to move unnaturally whenever Lucas entered a room. The crushing blow, unfortunately, was when Katie Ann told Mason."

The glitter in Dumbledore's eyes had faded away. A knot formed in Aiden's throat, feeling tears form behind her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Well, Aiden. You know just as well as I do that Muggles believe witchcraft is closely associated with Satanism and being in that position in the church, Katie Ann and Mason could not afford to have a Satanic son."

Aiden's heart pounded against her rib cage and there was a dropping sensation in her stomach.

"They beat him didn't they...?" she whispered remembering the scars and bruises all over her grandfather's arms.

"Beat and starved him. They only kept him alive as penance for hurting him."

"Tell me there's a good part to this story somewhere along the way, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore laughed.

"There will be. Just bear with me. On Lucas' tenth birthday, they sent him to an orphanage, unable to control him anymore."

"What do you mean? Like he became violent?"

"Not him. His powers. Not being able to practice magic that runs through the body is a dangerous thing. You were lucky Aiden. You were able to practice it everyday. Your grandfather had to suppress his, and it was overwhelming him. So he was sent away.

"It was at the orphanage that Lucas met Tom. But for now, that isn't relevant. When Lucas turned eleven, Headmaster Dippet and I invited Lucas, along with about seventy other students, to come to Hogwarts. Understanding Lucas' situation, I put him on a 'student loan' and paid for his trip here and his materials.

"I remember when he sat on the sorting stool with the sorting hat on his head. Funniest thing. He was shrimpy little child. Not nearly as well built as you are."

"Professor. I don't understand why he was put in Slytherin. He seems like such a good person, I mean for now."

"Indeed, he was a good child. But when you're eleven everyone thinks you're a good child. The Sorting Hat sees past that. The Hat saw the vindictiveness in your grandfather's mind. The cruel spite he constantly thought about. The constant crave for revenge against his parents."

Suddenly, a thought crossed Aiden's mind.

"I know this might be a little off topic, Professor, but, umm. What about my grandmother?"

A look of humorous nostagia filled Dumbledore's face. He drew a line next to Lucas Wang and wrote: _Aiden Andrews_ (for personal knowledge, she has dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and is half British, half Irish)

"Aiden...? Aiden was my grandmother's name?"

There was a momentary pause and Dumbledore continued with a knowing smile.

"I don't think I've ever met to people who hated each other more. Those two let it be known far and wide that Aiden Andrews and Lucas Wang despised each other. Not even what James Potter and Severus Snape did to each other could match the antics Aiden and Lucas used on each other."

"Why??"

"To this day, not even I know. Rumor has it that to them, life at Hogwarts was a competition. Everything they did was exactly the same and just as good. Lucas was the best student in Slytherin, aside from Tom of course, and Aiden was the best student of Gryffindor. Both played for their Quidditch teams. And both hated each other's guts."

"Then how did they, you know, get married?"

A ponderous look crossed Dumbledore's face and he shrugged.

"They grew up. The fights became meaningless and soon the competitions became healthier. A sort of 'may the best man win' idea. The two began to respect each other and then love each other."

"What I saw in the pensieve, Professor... The Chamber of Secrets... Did my grandmother know about that?"

His face became somber.

"Your grandmother was a genius. Nothing much got past her. She did know. And she tried to stop her two closest friends from doing it..."

Another pause.

"Lucas asked Aiden to marry him that night. Right after Moaning Myrtle's body was found in the girl's bathroom. She agreed because she knew that something was going to go wrong and she couldn't live with herself if she didn't try to save your grandfather."

Dumbledore reached out for the book that Fawkes had dropped. He flipped to a page and turned the book to Aiden.

"There they are. Who would've ever believed these two hated each other once?"

Dumbledore was pointing to her grandparents, but the only thing Aiden was looking at was Tom Riddle. Never had she felt such hatred towards someone.

_This bastard ruined my grandparents lives...I'll kill him._

Yet again, Dumbledore wrote a name down on the family tree under Aiden Andrews and Lucas Wang. It read: _Gabriel Wang_.

"Your grandparents had made quite names of themselves after they left Hogwarts. Ironically, both had chosen to be Aurors. Between the two of them, hundreds of dark wizards were sent to Azkaban. Heroes of their day, I'd say. So when they had a son, the world celebrated, thinking some sort of messiah had descended upon them. Never was there a more normal boy than Gabriel."

He winked as Aiden laughed.

"Your father was so normal, sometimes I wondered how he could _possibly _be related to your grandparents. He was not a great student, just barely scraped passing. He was not a heartthrob. Didn't like studying, liked playing pranks. The only two things he inherited were Quidditch and music."

Next to Gabriel, he wrote: _Jenna Parker_. Then under that, he wrote: _Aiden Wang_

In a sort of finality, Dumbledore said: "And then you were born..."

After the excruciatingly long stay with Snape on his holiday detention, Harry dashed out of the dungeons ready to just have some fun. He had just spent the last four hours cleaning out cauldrons caked in dragon's heart and newt's blood and other things that Harry did not like to discuss in normal context.

Figuring that Ron and Hermione were off somewhere mashing their faces, Harry set off to find Aiden. She wasn't in the Great Hall, the North Tower, so the only place he figured she'd be would be in the Slytherin common room, which Harry wasn't too keen on going to. But he went anyways, down a zillion flights of stairs. On the way, he passed Draco and the two shouldered each other violently.

"Watch it, Potter! You're taking up the whole bloody staircase!"

Not about to get sent to detention again, Harry ignored him.

"Oy, where's Aiden?"

Harry whirled around.

"How the hell should I know? You're the one constantly bugging her and stalking her."

Sneering, Draco retaliated.

"Jealous, Potter? Afraid that for once, someone doesn't like your golden boy act?"

"You know what, Malfoy? Sometimes I really wonder why she even bothers with you. She's always saying you're a good guy, you're a nice kid. What'd you do? Brainwash her?"

"You think you have her all figured out, don't you Potter?"

"On the contrary, you're the one who doesn't have a clue. She's going through so much crap right now! The last thing she needs is you playing with her feelings and destroying what's left of her life."

This struck something in Draco's mind as he remembered the day he found Aiden sitting at the top of North Tower. He never _did _find out why she was up there. All he remembered the sorrow in her eyes and the tears she tried to hide. Draco felt this conversation had gone on long enough.

"Whatever, Potter. If you see her, just say that I was looking for her."

In a huff, Draco walked away. For a moment, Harry just stared. Then, he sighed.

_Aiden... You could do so much better than him..._


	12. Chapter 12: The Confrontation

Wheeheehee, ever wondered where Aiden got her accent? Here it is!

Chapter 12: The Confrontation

Aiden had been sitting in Dumbledore's office for the past hour and despite her demand to find out about her family's history, she not learned anything of much interest. Not that finding out about her parents wasn't what she wanted, but the blank canvas that was the painting of her life remained a piece of white cloth. Aiden had a feeling that Dumbledore was avoiding the point by laying it on thick and she was growing impatient.

"And then I was born...? Go on. What happened?"

"You were born on January 1, 1981 in Kingsbury Hospital, Surrey, London, England."

There was a pause and Aiden knew that a major breakthrough was coming.

"You were born in England and raised in England."

"Meaning??"

"Meaning, that you grew up in England. You had friends in England. You went to school in England."

"No, no. I went to school in America!"

"Exactly what do you remember about going to school in America?"

"Well, there were the three years of high school before I came here. Before that was two years of junior high and before that was...before junior high was..."

Aiden's voice trailed away. She was drawing a blank. What was before junior high? There was a "face the music" look on Dumbledore's face. He assisted her.

"You went to a private, all girls' school for ten years. From daycare to sixth grade. Where do you think you got that British accent? Obviously, you couldn't have gotten it from your American roots."

Aiden buried her face in her hands and rubbed her face. Suddenly feeling tired, she fought to lose control of her temper. There was a large mirror on Dumbledore's desk and she stared at her aging face. There were dark shadows under her eyes. Her hair was a mess and she realized she had mismatched her buttons. She nothing more than a one man carousal. _What's happened to me...?_

Ever since that jackass, Potter had landed his father in prison, it was all Draco could do to keep from ripping that Potter's throat out. Draco had frequently gotten letters from his mother telling him that things would be all right. Just as frequently, he had gotten secret letters from his father. Lucius Malfoy was a strong and stubborn man. Emotion rarely overcame him, but Draco could tell his father was miserable. At this point, Draco would be willing to do anything to help his broken family. But Lucius' latest letter sent trepidation through his body. It was like watching his nightmare manifest to life. He read every word with a growing sense of fear:

_Dear Draco,_

_I feel that now that you are seventeen and of age, it is time we discuss your future. Now, I realize that your mother will be attending that conference with your professor in a few months, but this is different._

_Draco, now that I am in Azkaban, you are my successor and it is time you took responsibility and carried on the Dark Lord's legacy as his worthy servant. I realize this is a huge responsibility, but I have faith in you son. Serve him well._

_Your father_

_PS Don't send your falcon, the dementors are becoming suspicious. Send your owl instead._

Draco reread the letter over and over again. Memories flooded his mind.

All his life, Draco was taught to be his own person. It was called "tough love." He was given food and shelter. Beyond that and everything was up to him. He had taught himself how to read and write. He had taught himself how to fly a broom. He taught himself all the basics of magic before coming to Hogwarts.

_My father is such a hypocrite... _Draco thought bitterly. He makes his only son survive on his own and now he decides to make Draco's decisions for him. This didn't mean that Draco didn't want to be a part of the Dark Side.

When he was younger, he was always fed the idea that the Dark Side was the way to go. This confused him as a child. The Dark Side, the Good Side. Not that the Good Side was any better. It was the Good Side that destroyed his family. It was the Good Side that made people like Aiden suffer. Even Potter. He was a slave to his own heroic acts. So, Draco asked himself. _Do I want to be a slave to myself or to someone else? At least being a slave to someone else has a little fun to it..._

Draco picked up a quill and wrote two simple sentences on the back of his father's letter.

_Dear father,_

_Don't worry about me. I'll gladly take on the challenge._

He folded it up and set off for the owlery.

"Aiden? Aiden, listen to me. We have to finish this. You've come too far to not listen to the rest of it."

"All right. Go on."

"Aiden, there was a memory charm placed on you by your grandfather because when you were eleven, you saw something no person in this universe should have to see. Lucas had never meant for you to see it. As I tell you listen to me tell you this story, please bear in mind that your grandfather loved you more than anything in the world.'

"In other words, you're about to tell me something that's going to make me hate him for life."

"I hope not..." Dumbledore inhaled and exhaled several times, stalling.

"Well, get on with it!"

"One night, when you were eleven, Lucas and Gabriel got into a fight. Lucas was trying to convince Gabriel to help him and Tom kill a group of Muggles. Up until now, Gabriel had no idea what his father was up to. He just assumed it was top secret work for the Ministry. He had no idea how drastic the situation was. Your father had a heart of gold and he refused adamantly. Then Lucas became infuriated and whipped out his wand. I believe that Lucas' intention was to hurt your father, but the spell came out wrong."

He stopped and wiped his eyes as if remembering the tragedy, first hand.

"It pierced your father's heart and he died even before he hit the ground."

Aiden rested her face in her hands again, this time, tears streaming down her face. She looked up and spoke in a shaky voice:

"And I saw all of it...?

"You saw what happened after as well... Your mother was standing behind your father..."

More tears streamed down Aiden's face.

"Killed her too..."

"Your grandmother followed..."

"He killed her too???!!?!?!"

"No, it was shock that killed Aiden Andrews. Aiden knew that Lucas was getting mixed up with the wrong crowd, but she had no idea that he would be willing to kill his own son for it. Your grandmother had a heart attack on the spot.

"Realizing what had happened, your grandfather ran into the house, knowing that he had to flee with you. When he ran to the back door, you were already standing there. So, your grandfather sent you to the United States knowing that there would be people all over the country there to watch you."

"Why?"

"Because your grandparents were godsend. There was no witch or wizard that didn't know them. As far as they knew, your grandfather did not murder your parents and grandmother. He was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time. Any person of the Wang-Andrews family was worth the protection of the world."

"How could he possibly make me forget so much about myself??"

"If I recall, you used the same spell on your friend, Jared."

"Why would my grandfather do this...?" said Aiden in a barely audible voice.

Dumbledore rubbed is eyes. "Call it an extreme case of peer pressure. Your grandfather was so consumed with hate and loneliness as a child that anyone who became his friend, he was forever indebted to. Tom had him wrapped around his little finger."

There was that name again. Tom. Every time Aiden heard that name, she hated it more and more. At first, that name was a source of happiness for her grandfather. And if he was happy, she was happy. But now, more than ever she wanted to rip his head off. Suddenly, her Dark Mark throbbed painfully and a thought occurred.

"Professor. You said Voldemort was coming after me, right?"

"Ah well, sooner or later, yes."

Aiden smiled and said a vague, "good." Then, she stood up and left abruptly.

Draco was totally out of breath when he finally reached the top of the North Tower. He mumbled to himself.

"This had better be worth walking up a thousand steps..."

Aiden seemed to like coming up here a lot to reflect on things. So, Draco decided to try it. Sitting in the exact spot Aiden always sat, he dangled his feet over the edge. The height was incredible. Draco could see the entire Hogwarts ground. A humorous voice spoke up behind him.

"Hey. You beat me to it. What'd you do? Apparate up here?"

Draco smirked without turning around. Aiden sat down next him.

"What are you doing up here, Draco?"

"Waiting for the stars to come out, so I can have a little cerebration."

"Ah well, I wouldn't suggest it. Looking to the stars only makes you feel small and insignificant."

"What are you doing up here? Having another state of depression?"

"Haha. No. I come here for enlightenment. Have some time to process some new revelations."

"Oh? What new revelations?"

"That revenge is always sweet."

Draco smiled knowingly.

"Funny, that's what I came up here to think about."

Aiden's face suddenly became a little less humorous.

"Uh, Draco. Listen. I wanted to return something to you."

She pulled out the necklace from under her shirt and put it in Draco's hand.

"It's too expensive and I think you should give it to someone more noteworthy." _And someone who will live to see her eighteenth birthday..._"Like Pansy or someone."

"Pansy...? You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not! You guys have awesome chemistry! I'm good at playing cupid, you could totally get a chance, just let me talk to her!"

She shot up and began to run to the stairs. Inside, Aiden was dying. But she knew that if she were going to get revenge for her family, she would have to die in the process. So now was her chance to make the people around her happy and at the same time, make people forget about her. But she didn't even reach the staircase when Draco grabbed her wrist. Pulling her so she'd turn around, Draco looked at her with concern.

"I don't understand what's wrong with you, but I will be with you. Not Pansy."

Aiden felt Draco was standing uncomfortably close as he took the necklace and put his arms around her neck to clasp the necklace in place. Then he kissed her full on the lips. When he pulled away, Aiden felt a nasty shock and it showed in her face.

"Uh Aiden? What's wrong? Was that bad?"

"Oh no. That was great... But this is not good..."

End.


End file.
